In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Integrated circuits are one kind of electronic device. As technology has progressed, integrated circuits have decreased in size while increasing in efficiency, speed and functionality. These integrated circuits can be utilized within a variety of devices such as computers, smartphones, automobiles and other devices.
Using integrated circuits in different contexts has presented additional challenges in circuit design. For example, difficulties have arisen in designing and implementing integrated circuits that operate with high-frequency signals. For example, designing an integrated circuit that can operate using high-frequency electromagnetic signals is problematic. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve the operation of integrated circuits with high-frequency electromagnetic signals may be beneficial.